Steve Saves Harley
by gunman
Summary: Steve Rogers saves Harley Quinn from being raped in Arkham, and then helps her find a new life that she never considered before.


_**STEVE SAVES HARLEY  
**_by Gunman

Disclaimer: I do not own Captain America TFA or Batman Arkham Asylum of their characters.

Summary: Steve Rogers saves Harley Quinn from being raped in Arkham, and then helps her find a new life that she never considered before.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Dr. Harleen F. Quinzel, a.k.a. Harley Quinn, was pouting as she sat in her cell in Arkham Asylum.

_Stupid Bats! Locking me in here won't do him any good!_ She mentally grumbled. _Mr. J will get me out! I know he will. He needs me!_

Just then, three large and rough looking men, dressed in shredded inmate outfits, wearing chains around their necks and arms, and white face paint, approached her cell.

At seeing them, Harley's spirit perked up.

"Yay! Mr. J sent someone to get me out of here!" she cried as she jumped up from her cot and waited for them to open the bars to her cell.

One of the thugs swiped the keycard past the scanner that was next to the cell door, causing it to open and letting the sexily dressed blond-haired woman out.

"Bout time someone came to get me." Harley said in a high, almost squeaky female voice. "Mr. J sent you, right?"

"Yeah. He did." the first thug said.

"Great. Take me to him! I can't wait to get even with Bat Brain!" Harley said.

"We can't." the second thug said.

"What? Why not?" she asked, confused, especially why they were blocking her path out of the cell.

"Because Joker sent us here for another reason." the third thug said.

"What reason?" she asked.

The thugs suddenly lunged in and grabbed Harley by her arms and legs.

"HEY! What The Hell Are You Doing?" Harley screamed as she was pushed back into her cell.

"Joker sent us to punish you for failing to get rid of the Bat." Thug 1 said.

"For not keeping the Bat distracted as long as you were supposed to." Thug 2 said.

"And for giving away Joker's secret lab in the Gardens." Thug 3 said.

"Oh, crap." Harley hissed, remembering that little slip.

"He wanted us to really hurt you. So..."

"It's gang-bang time!"

"What? NO! You Can't! Only Mr. J Is Allowed To..."

(ZAP! ZAP!)

The high-intensity police tazers the thugs used on Harley caused her to twitch and spasm almost violently. Her muscles betraying her, refusing to move on her command as she fought to get back up and fight these maniacs.

The three thugs grinned, licking their lips as they descended upon her, grabbing her sexy red, white and black nurses outfit and tearing it from her body. Her shirt and bra went first, her left boot and her panties were next. Her skirt remained intact though.

Harley was panicked now. She struggled to regain herself, tried to get up and fight, but two things were keeping her from her goal.

The first was that the effects of the tazers the thugs had used on her had still screwed up her motor reflexes.

The second was that the thugs now had her pinned to the ground, her arms and legs pressed down by the weight of their bodies, and there was the hand that was wrapped around her neck, squeezing tightly over her windpipe.

"You Pigs!" She gasped, still struggling to fight back, even as the lack of oxygen to her brain was starting to make things fuzzy. "You won't... get... away...with..."

"Shuddup!" one of the thugs said, pulling out his tazer and jamming it into Harley's forehead, sending an electrical charge right through her noggin.

"H-help." Harley meekly cried out as she felt one of the thugs grab her hips, preparing to thrust into her body and pound her senseless. "N-n-o." she cried, tears falling from her eyes and ruining her makeup.

Suddenly...

WANG!

The thug suddenly fell forward, falling directly onto Harley Quinn, but not penetrating her at the least. The two thugs looked at him in shock, looked at each other in confusion, then back to the first thug as he was suddenly pulled off of Harley, out of the cell, and out into the open area of the prison level they were on.

The pair looked back and gasped when they saw who had pulled their accomplice off of Harley.

Harley, for all she could, raised her head up and saw, through her heavily watery eyes, the figure of a man dressed in a red, white and blue costume. On his arm was a red and white circular shield with a white star in the middle of it.

"Get... Away... From Her... Now!" the man declared in a forceful voice.

The two thugs looked at each other before getting off of Harley and rushing towards him. Intent to kill in their eyes.

Harley, still unable to move, looked up and saw the red, white and blue garbed man easily punching and kicking the two thugs into the unconsciousness she herself was half-way to.

She then saw him move towards her and gasping in horror at the state she was in.

Grabbing her clothes, the man covered Harley's ample and bare chest and then helped her up to the cot in the cell she was in.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"I... I think so." Harley said in a weak voice.

Her body still wouldn't respond to her commands, but she breathed a sigh of relief that she had at least been saved the humiliation and horror of being raped, over and over and over again, by those three lust-headed thugs.

But while her body wouldn't respond, meaning that she couldn't put on her clothes just yet, her mind was a torrent of emotions (thanks to those tazers to her body and the one to her head) that got the better of her, and she just started to cry.

The man in blue moved up to her and, ever so gently, put his arm around the crying blond-haired woman's shoulders as her head found its way to his chest.

As she cried, her mind wandered and she suddenly realized who this man was.

Before Joker had broke free and taken over the Asylum, she had been in lock-down herself along with the other prisoners when one of the doctors, she remembered his name was Hugo Strange, had brought in a large block of ice with a figure frozen inside it.

Keeping her ears open, she overheard Strange talk about the man inside the block of ice.

His name was Captain America, and he had been frozen in the Arctic ice for nearly 70 years. His body had been discovered by one of Strange's associates, and Strange had had the frozen super soldier brought to Arkham so that he could experiment on him.

When Joker escaped and took over the Asylum, Strange and his men had escaped, and the ice had been left to slowly melt.

She remembered watching on one of the monitors when several of the liberated inmates had gotten into the lab and were about to 'break the ice', when Cap had unexpectedly woken up and broke free of what little ice remained, attacked the thugs and beat them.

Not bad for a 70+ year old who had recently been frozen and suddenly thrown back into the world. Especially since there had been nearly a dozen inmates ready to welcome him back to the land of the living.

Though what he found was more like a nightmare.

Despite what he had already been through, and with no idea where he was or how he had gotten here, Captain America was still Captain America. He grabbed his shield and plunged headfirst into the chaos that was now Arkham Asylum.

Which was how he had stumbled onto Harley Quinn about to be raped by those three thugs... who had been sent by the Joker.

Her _'Puddin'!_

"Hey, it's okay. It's okay." Cap said as Harley cried harder and harder.

"No, It Ain't!" Harley cried her heart out.

Her arms had regained some motor-skill, and she found herself wrapping them around Cap's athletic torso for comfort.

The star-spangled avenger was more than a little unnerved by this, but kept his resolve and did his best to comfort the crying woman.

Harley cried until she no longer had tears. She had calmed down a bit since then, and found herself drifting into the land of dreams.

At realizing that she was asleep, and that she was fully slumped against his chest, her arms wrapped around his torso, Cap took off his helmet/mask and just relaxed as best he could.

The shock and fatigue of being re-awoken for the first time in decades, not to mention the constant fighting he had been getting himself in to, caused Steve to fall into a deep slumber right along with Harley.

It would be hours before anyone found them. And when they did, there was going to be some very serious explanations to be had.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Authors Notes:

I wrote this story basically because I wanted something new, and because no one had ever done it before. So I hope everyone likes it. I intended it to be a one-shot, but I'm sure I'll figure out something else for later on.

Let me know what you want.


End file.
